


Goodnight, Sweet Princess

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape As Love, Underage Rapist, and now how many years he has..., gentle rape, little me prefers the high on self-justifications version, the age is not precise so I guess it might be read as extreme underage, victim doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Ben wishes for mother to sleep well.





	Goodnight, Sweet Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



Mother’s sleeping. Good. Ben is aware she’d not be happy if she woke up, so he usually _wishes_ for her to sleep tight and healthy. Mother likes the rules, even the ones he strongly disagrees with. He's not hurting her. He would never!

He’s just—he even remembers to pull her nightgown up, so it doesn’t get wrinkled!— touching. Like he did before, actually, when he was a toddler. Yet another proof it can’t be bad.

And mother’s body likes it. Her nipples hardens when he encircles them with his thumb or takes them into his mouth to suck gently. She shivers when he slides his hands along her ribs, let his fingers wander on the inner sides of her thighs or caress the delicate, white skin at the back of her knees. She sighs quietly, obviously contented, when he nuzzles against her neck, licks the skin over her artery, smells her sweet, floral perfume, hidden beneath her ears.

It can’t be bad. He was growing inside her belly, after all, so what harm could be done if he kisses the skin on the outside of it? None.

Even if he keeps moving his lips lower and lower every time.


End file.
